A Simple Distraction
by Fandom Exploitation
Summary: It wasn't supposed to have happened. She was nothing more than a mortal being, a tool, a means to get through the days of boredom and monotony. His mother always said that you couldn't help what the heart wanted. He thought a distraction didn't apply to the rule. Originally 'Distraction' [Might go up to M]
1. Chapter 1

Loki paced the length of the cage that Odin Borson had encased him in. Finally he was the stolen relic that he had been destined to be. He knew there was no care for the second not-son of the great Allfather. Now, all he was was just one less monster they had to worry about.

He made no attempt to escape, because in truth, there was no reason to. What was the point if he had nothing worth fighting for on the other side of his prison. His mother would come to visit him, her worried features a constant reminder to how his life had crumbled before him.

It had all been a game at first. She was a simple mortal to toy with, to test his own patience with a being so beneath him.

He didn't mean to care. He wasn't supposed to care.

He had never had the intention to fall in love with her.

It shouldn't have come to this. The foolish girl was just trying to protect the woman Thor had become so attached to. It happened so quickly, and he had been much too late. Her form, the one that he had become so familiar with, that he had sought comfort in was set alight. His supposed salvation, his revenge, it became his downfall.

He couldn't even describe the horror when he saw her blue orbs stare into the face of death. Almost like she knew it was him. Even then, he could saw her sigh in resignation, that she accepted her approaching demise.

But what made his heart falter was seeing her lips utter his name, the very same moment he ripped her life away from her. A prayer to him, a word spoken with such despair. A prayer that he felt jolt through his system, a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time. He could almost hear her voice in his head. Her asking him to think of her once in a while as her spirit resided in her final resting place.

So in this cage Loki remained. Imprisoned and alone, and silently pleading that Odin had delivered him the death penalty so that he could find her once more and beg for her forgiveness.

But no, he was kept from her.

He would find her one day, he promised himself.

As he lay in his cell, he would farewell the world each night with her name on his lips.

'Don't worry Darcy, I'll never forget you'.

* * *

**Originally an exchange with BarefootBeachBum who encouraged me to post this. Cheers dear.  
**

**Note: This was intended to be a one-shot. However, I do plan to continue this (and what will possibly a painfully slow rate) if anyone is interested. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coincidences**

At first she had just been another pathetic mortal that had been walking the streets of Midgard. An insignificant existence that he would have otherwise ignored had she not barrelled into him, tumbling to the floor before him with a loud shout of surprise, followed by a groan of discomfort as her body hit the pavement.

"Dude, I'm so sorry," she said, slowly standing up, hand rubbing her backside that he imagined would be bruised and tender for a few days. She was short, hair a wild array of dark brown waves, and spectacles that sat unevenly on her face due to the fall.

"You best make sure to watch where you are going in the future," he said with an arched brow.

"Yeah," she laughed nervously, fixing her glasses and then looked up at him. "Whoa."

Loki was unsure what had stunned the young mortal, and he drew his gaze to his own attire. No, he hadn't returned to his Asgardian wear.

"Something wrong?"

"No! Just...you're not from around here are you?" She said quickly, averting her gaze to the road.

"What makes you say that?" He was intrigued.

"Well, your accent for one. No one talks like that here, and you're dressed like you're off to a dinner party," she listed.

She might be clumsy but she was observant enough. Perhaps he would see what else this girl had to offer, entertainment wise.

"Well, you are correct," he said. "I am not from around here. Very recently new in fact."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would like a change of scenery."

"Oh. Well." The girl was clearly struggling to find what to say to him and he allowed her to struggle a moment more before saving her.

"Truthfully I have no where really to go. Is there some place you can direct me to where I can get something to eat?"

"Oh yeah, there's a diner down the road and then a left. Can't miss it," she said.

"I see," he said.

"So...I'm going to head home now," she said, shifting nervously side to side. "My boss is probably wondering where I am. Sorry again."

The mortal gave him a quick smile before side stepping around him.

"See you around," she threw over her shoulder before hurrying down the street. Loki watched her go.

"I'm sure I will."

~o0o~

Darcy winced as she sat down at her desk, papers scattered left and right. From data to college loans reminders, documents had covered every inch for so long that she can't remember what colour the table top.

"I think something may be living in there," Erik Selvig said as he passed her later that day.

"I was thinking of buying some pet food while I was out," she said with a grin. "But then I couldn't pick between the dog or cat food. Did you know they even have an iguna section. Who has a pet iguna here?"

"No idea. Anyway, Jane's heading out again tonight. She wants to find a good location to set up a new transmitter. I'll be going with her," Erik said. "Which means you get the night off. Expect a lot of computer work to be done the next day, which is why Jane suggested to let you have the night off."

Darcy perked up at the mention of getting a night off, but letting out a grumble once she knew it wasn't simply a free pass, more an apology for her upcoming work.

"So don't hit the bar too hard okay kid?" He said with a fond smile before moving off to the whiteboard.

"Don't worry Dr S. I'll be back early-ish," she said with a sheepish smile before looking at her desk. "It's a bit of a lost cause," she said with a sigh.

With the other two taking the truck she was going to have to get to the bar on foot, which was another incentive to make sure she got back home before it got too dark. Thankfully the walk there wasn't too far and gave her a good few hours to hang around on one of her rare nights off.

Sitting at the bar her thoughts took her back to the incident earlier that day. The town rarely got visitors, especially ones out of country. Naturally she was curious as to why he was here in the first place, besides the fact that he wanted a change. She always knew that that translated into 'escaping from something or rather back home'. It had been the same case with her. She had grown tired of her mundane life and the opportunity to work in the field was an opportunity too good to miss. That and she would get the credits she needed as well. While life out in New Mexico wasn't the hustle and bustle of the major cities, she had grown fond of the place and she liked knowing everyone instead of living in a world of strangers.

"Is this seat taken?"

Her musing was interrupted by a familiar and memorable voice, and she turned to find the travelling stranger resting his palm on the stool beside her.

"Nope," she said with a shake of her head.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"It's a free country."

He got the attention of the bartender and was served up a cold beer. They sat in silence, her stirring her mojito and him taking the occasional swishes from his bottle.

"So, been up to anything?" She said suddenly.

"Besides visiting the diner? No," he answered.

"Yeah, I guess there isn't much to do here besides drink."

"Indeed."

The silence fell upon them again. He ordered a second beer, and she fiddled with a mint leaf.

"So, what's your name?"

"Loki."

"Strange name."

"It's an old name."

"Explains why I've never heard of it. Guess your parents were one of those who wanted a uniquely named kid. Don't worry, I think it's cool. Darcy is a bit boring. Darcy being my name I mean," she rambled.

"I see," he said.

"Sorry, I tend to just talk. My mother thinks I was born without a filter you know? Never really processing what comes out of my mouth," she said before turning her attention back to her near empty drink in an attempt to shut herself up.

"So you are from these parts?"

"No, I'm working for someone, an astrophysicist, but I'm not really good at the science-y stuff. I just sort papers out, which I'm not really good at either, and help with managing equipment, which most of the time I have no idea what it does," she explained. "It's for college credits mainly. I was a few short and this seemed like an easy way to make up for them. I'm telling you it's a lot harder than it sounds. Especially with a really demanding workload, and the fact that I have no idea what the numbers mean when I'm supposed to catalogue them and such."

"Yet you remain to work in this position?"

"Well yeah. My boss, Jane, she's really nice. And Erik too. Plus I really need to get the credits."

"What is it that you plan to do?"

"After I graduate? Not really sure. I'm a political science major. It was kind of a split second decision and I enjoy the research part of things. I'll probably figure it all out when I get back home, though my mum will be nagging every step of the way."

"You and your mother are close?"

"Most of the time I suppose. It's just me and her after dad ran off to do whatever he wanted. Haven't heard from him in years, not that I really want to. I've been fine, just me and mum. Now that I've told you the abridged version of my life, what about you?"

He paused.

"It can be complicated at times," he began. "I have an older brother, the golden child of my family, well to my father specifically."

"I can see where this is going. Super, number one son, and you're the other one," she said.

"In short, I suppose you can word it that way. I just found myself unappreciated at times and I need a break from all of them."

"Well I think it's cool that you're telling me. I like meeting new people, especially ones who actually talk about stuff besides the weather and football."

"Well it was only fair that I share my own history after you so graciously offered yours," he said, giving her the first hint of a smile.

"You didn't have to. I know I can get a little overwhelming at times."

"Not at all. I appreciate the honesty."

"Really? Most people don't. Mum always told me it was rude to be so blunt."

"So feelings remained unhurt I would presume. There are times I think people should be told the truth."

"Right? People these days. Secrets everywhere."

~o0o~

It was by pure coincidence that he had ran into the same girl as before. At first he wondered why he would even bother approach her. In the end he told himself he was bored.

She proved to be quite animated, and he listened. He rarely conversed with a woman besides his mother who seemed so at ease with him in his presence. Yet she was an oblivious mortal who was unaware of who he truly was. Though here it seemed that there was little care for the same values that Asgard held. In fact, everyone seemed to live quite harmoniously here. Something he envied.

He was slowly growing tired of the Midgardian beverage. The ale of Asgard was stronger by tenfold so his endurance was beyond the standards held here.

"That was like, your fifth beer," she commented.

So it would seem that the mortal was rather observant.

"You counting?"

"I was thinking that if you got drunk then I would feel obligated to help you home, and I don't know where you live so I decided that I would maybe tell you to slow down before you reached that point, which you haven't yet which is weird."

"You would offer to assist me in returning home, even if we have only just me?"

"Well yeah. Helping a bar buddy out."

"I free you of that obligation then. I can hold my liquor quite well."

"I can see that."

His lips curled up in a smirk. He was certainly enjoying her now. How she easily traded words with him. Not a single stutter or moments hesitation as the women of Asgard would always do so in his presence

"Why you so pleased?"

"Just glad I could find a friend in this place."

"Friends already? It's only been an hour or so, plus the time you walked into me. We keep talking for another few hours and are you going to propose to me?" She said teasingly.

"Well it would certainly irritate my father if I married a…married so quickly," he said, catching himself on the word 'mortal'.

"Yeah. Mum would freak, murder you, then murder me," she added.

"Mother has been trying to get me to marry for years-" specifically centuries, "-but most of her matches has been unsuccessful, much to her disappointment. My brother too has been unwed. He enjoy to have access to many women without obligation or loyalty to any."

"He sound like a real catch."

"He likes to think so."

Loki could tell the end of their encounter was nearing the end by the way she was pulling out her device from her pocket every now and then to check the time.

"I wouldn't want to keep you," he said.

"No, just that I've got work in the morning, and a lot of it."

"Then by all means. I'm sure we can have a drink another time."

"Yeah, if I am let off ever again." She gave him a small, apologetic smile before paying. "It was really nice to meet you."

"I'll be seeing you again," he said with a nod.

~o0o~

He had said it with such surety. Yes, this was a small town but the fact that he was a visitor and she was worked to the bone left very little opportunity. Still, the evening allowed her to get a real look of him and she wasn't too displeased with what she saw. He was handsome, in an angular way, but handsome nonetheless. It surprised her to hear that he was unattached to anyone, which made her wonder if he was the type waiting to find the right one, or was just disinterested.

Of course asking him out would be stupid because she would be a horrible girlfriend. Never showing up to dates because she was out in a van in the middle of the desert, or unable to come home at night because she had to do some overtime.

At least she could tell her non-existent grandchildren that she once met a stranger from England with family issues, and really green eyes.

* * *

**Thanks to all readers/reviewers.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy winced as she re-read the same sentence three times more before she got the gist of what the words on the paper meant. She wasn't a total wreck but it was taking longer for her to process what was in front of her, and the other two weren't taking prisoners when it came to her doing the work they had given her. Jane had told her to take something of the pharmaceutical nature while Erik reminded her that she had bought tea the previous shopping trip.

"Never again," she muttered to herself over and over again.

It was dark when she had finally finished, having lived off cup noodles and several mugs of tea, and her energy levels were dipping dangerously low into self-induced coma. Once she handed the work to the pair she declared that she was going to fall asleep at the desk, never to wake up again. With a tired smile Jane dismissed her, saying she did a good job and that tomorrow wouldn't be as demanding.

"Climbing up Everest blindfolded wouldn't be as demanding," she chuckled to herself as she headed out and headed back to her apartment a few blocks away.

It was nothing too fancy, considering it sat above the town's pawn shop. The owner was kind enough to let her live in what was previously the shop's storage room, and she had used a small portion of her savings to make it inhabitable. It was transformed into a studio apartment, with a small kitchen slash dining room, and a bathroom through the only other door in the apartment. The size didn't really bother her as she only really used the space to sleep in, and sometimes cook up a light meal if she was hungry before she went to bed.

She dressed into her pyjamas, forgoing dinner and just collapsed on top of the duvet, deep sleep claiming her seconds later.

~o0o~

Loki had occupied his time by reading in his temporary Midgardian residence. He half-focused on the ancient historical text that he had read many times before, each war strategy and political debate memorised in his brilliant mind that had gone so many centuries unappreciated.

It had always been he that led Thor and his companions out of the difficult situations that would have certainly resulted in death of all involved. Yet they still call him the derogatory Silver Tongue and jest at the the fact that he was a practitioner of the 'feminine' art of sorcery. How many times had his 'womanly' skills spared them?

Many.

How many times had he heard thanks, or been recognised for his feats?

Never.

It was only his mother that would come to him, and tell him with a proud smile that she was most pleased with his achievements. For the longest time it was enough but as the centuries passed he wondered if anything he did was ever good enough for the mighty Allfather.

Loki cursed as his thoughts led astray once more, his focus on the book entirely gone and instead he remembered the times where Odin frowned down upon his second son. He tossed the book aside and sat on the uncomfortable bed, the pillows too hard, and the sheets smelling of some chemical concoction he could not place.

His thoughts then drew to his presence here on Midgard. The one true interaction he had was interesting, where the woman spoke to him as he was more or less an equal to her. Most importantly, and something he found rather curious, was that she met his eyes when they conversed and did not hold up a guarded front as many did back home. She was not afraid of him. Then again, she did not know of his power and what position he held.

Which was exactly the reason why he made no plans to tell her of his true self. She was comparable to a new book. Explore it to his hearts content then move on once she no longer held his interest. He imagined he wouldn't stay in this realm for very long as he was well aware that he had a habit of falling prey to boredom rather quickly and needed some excitement in his life. Most of the time that was playing tricks on the inhabitants of Asgard, but even that became repetitive.

His entire day spent indoors, he resigned to go to bed, wondering if tomorrow would be a good day to seek her out.

~o0o~

Her internal body clock woke her up at half past six and the sun was casting horizontal patterns across the floor as it shone through the blinds. She sat up, hair messy and mouth dry, then proceeded to go about her morning routine.

It was ten past seven by the time she was out of her apartment and on her way to her workplace, hoping that the workload was no longer on level 'insanity'.

"Morning Darce," Jane said, looking up from her laptop.

"Jane, Erik," she greeted, sitting herself at her desk, kicking her messenger bag under the desk.

"Thanks for your help Darcy. We're certainly getting some good data," Jane said, still feeling partially guilty about dumping so much work on her intern.

"That's great," Darcy said with a smile. When Jane was happy the entire atmosphere of the workplace reflected it, which would translate into an easy day. "What you got for me today?"

"Just some follow up from yesterday. I'll be working on analysing the data for the next few days. I'll email you over some things I want you to organise into different folders," Jane said.

Darcy was extremely relieved that Jane handed her with an easy day that would involve her dragging and dropping documents into folders on her computer, which left plenty of time for her to reblog pictures on Tumblr and catch up with her friends on Facebook.

She logged onto her laptop and got to work, her web browser already littered with various tabs representing the various tangents she had gone off. From shoe shopping to episodes of Most Popular Girls at School, she had plenty of material to get distracted by.

And distracted she got. Work that would have taken a good solid 2 hours had she focused took the majority of the day, and by six she was only just finishing up.

~o0o~

It only took him a trip to the local tavern to discover where the girl worked. It would seem that town gossip was that the three strangers would go out into the desert at the oddest of hours, usually late at night or early in the morning doing, their words, 'god knows what'. What it was that they did in the desert mattered little to him, and after a quick inquiry as to where these 'foreigners' resided the bar wench was happy to inform him that they had a facility up the street from them.

So that was where he waited for about an hour, the sun just finishing it's decent and the heat of the day finally dissipating.

"You stalking me?" He heard her say.

He looked up from her book and graced her with a smile.

"I find myself once again without a schedule for the evening and I haven't met company that is as pleasurable as yours," he said.

"Laying it on thick aren't you?" She said, though by the way the corner of her lips were quivering he knew she was trying to cover up the fact that he was getting to her.

"I only tell the truth my dear," he said. "So, may I have the honour of asking you to dinner this evening?"

"Well, I need to drop my stuff off at home, and get changed..."

"If you are busy..."

"I'm not! I mean if you're willing to wait like, half an hour," she said quickly.

"Take all the time you need," he reassured her. He had hoped he wouldn't have to be more persuasive to get her to come with him, but by some fortune she did not require much encouragement.

"Awesome. I suppose you'll just tag along for a bit then," she said before she started to make her way down the street.

He had seen maid residences bigger than the home that she lived in. Yet she didn't seem to be too bothered by the size, making herself right at home by discarding her bag on the counter and kicking off her shoes.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked him.

"No thank you," he said, taking a seat and letting her attend to herself.

"So, gotten up to anything interesting?" She asked him as she ducked into the bathroom with her clothes, keeping just a sliver open so she could hear him.

"Not in the slightest. I have spent the majority of my day reading in my room, and then went to eat a late lunch. Then I decided to ask you to dinner," he replied.

"Oh, okay." Despite her efforts to remain casual he was able to detect a slight quiver in her voice. Was she nervous? "Where we gonna eat tonight?"

"There is the eatery on the other side of town. I thought a more appropriate setting rather than the tavern."

"Tavern. Do all Brits call it that or just you?"

"Brits?" He asked, assuming it was a Midgardian reference. "Just me I believe," he said soon after.

"It's kind of cute," she said, stepping out of the bathroom in a fresh set of clothes. Contrasting with her usual college garb of baggy sweaters, and whatever was on top of the pile in her drawers, she found a dinner dress that she used to wear to family dinners where apparently jeans and a band shirt was inappropriate. According to her mother anyway.

"I did not know a person's vocabulary could be deemed cute..." he said, turning away from the cupboard he was inspecting and meeting her wary gaze.

"Is this alright? I was hoping it wasn't too formal."

"It is perfectly fine," he heard himself say, and he knew was a gross understatement. The blue dress accented her body perfectly. Stopping mid-thigh and hugging her in all the right places, he was sure there would be some lingering eyes this evening.

"Shall we?" Offering his arm.

"I don't think I've held someone's arm since prom," she told him, leaving him to assume that 'prom' was some Midgardian formal event.

"Yes, it would seem that chivalry here is rather uncommon."

"Dead you mean? The last time someone held the door open for me was when I left the hospital in crutches after spraining my ankle, and that was because I'm sure the doorman was paid to open doors," she ranted.

"Fret no longer for as long as you are in my company no door shall be in your way," he said with an over-exaggerated wave of his hand. She snorted.

"Sorry. My brain conjured up the image of you barreling through doors rather than you opening them. Ignore me. My mind goes off to planet 'what the hell' most of the time," she said quickly, fiddling with her fingers as she willed her mouth to stop moving.

"You need not worry that I would leave your doors in splinters. My brother is more the type to barrel anyway. Nonetheless, we best be on our way to dinner," he said.

"Oh definitely. I'm completely starved."

Fortunately there were a few other patrons at the establishment and they managed to find a seat away from the other diners.

"Have you eaten here before?" Loki asked her as he scanned through the menu.

"Once before for Erik's birthday," she said.

"Erik, the man you work for?"

"Yeah. He was friends with Jane's dad and he's been looking out for her ever since her parents died," she explained.

"Ah," he said, masking his relief.

"You interested?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Just wondering why you wanted to know about Dr Selvig, who is definitely on the market," she said with a teasing smirk. It didn't take long for him to pick up on what she was insinuating and he rolled his eyes.

"I am just interested to know more about you," he said.

"Just trying to help a buddy out if you're on the prowl," she retorted with a wink.

"If I am on the prowl as you say, then my choice of prey is very different to your friend Erik," he said, eyes boring into hers with such a heated gaze that all she could do was look right back at him.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter said, bringing them out of their staring match.

"Um, just drinks to start off with. We want to browse for a little while longer," she said, a slight tremor to her voice.

"No problem. House wine is alright?"

"You okay with that?" Darcy asked him. He nodded without speaking, and instead stared daggers into the waiter who unknowingly interrupted them. Fortunately for the waiter, he left for the bar before he noticed his customer's agitation.

"So, what are you hungry for?" She asked him before she found herself trapped in silence again.

"In absolute honesty I rarely eat out. Only recently have I gone to a public establishments to dine. What would you suggest?" His put on a show of looking over the menu once more but had already decided that he would trust her to pick something for him that was satisfactory.

"Well the steak and fries are always a winner, but if you want something more sophisticated, and you look like that kind of guy, you should try the pasta," she said, spinning her menu and pointing at the pasta section. "Cabonara is my favourite. Matter of fact I'll go for it."

He read the description: Creamy pasta sauce, bacon, garlic and pasta of choice.

"I would like to try it then," he said, putting his menu flat on the table.

"Coolio," she said as she got the attention of the waiter who dutifully arrived back at their table, bringing with him the house wine and two wine glasses. Once the drinks were poured he whipped out a notepad from his apron and took down their meals in what looked like some ancient Midgardian scrawl.

"They should be pretty quick in bringing out our food. There aren't many people here," she told him. "Which is good because I'm pretty sure I could eat this table if I didn't have to risk some sort of horrible injury."

"Please don't eat the table," he said with a faux-frown.

She sighed dramatically. "Fine, only because you said so." She was unable to hold back the laugh for long and Loki joined in, leaning forward and resting his head in his hand with his elbow on the table.

"You are a most fascinating woman," he told her, and to his own surprise he found himself being completely honest.

"Fascinating? Never heard that one before," she said. "Jane, she is more the fascinating type. With her space and her sciency stuff. Oh, and her doctorate. They definitely adds her extra points and-"

"It is commendable that you view your friend in such high esteem but it is you who I deem fascinating, and not because of any scholarly achievements, but because you are different," he said.

It confused him that she would try and down play a compliment. He imagined that women here were no different to the ladies of Asgard in that aspect. They were always fishing for compliments, and then swoon and blush after being showered in affection and attention. Darcy did not seem to fall into that category. It was her originality that was alluring. He wanted to know her, like a grimoire filled with secrets just begging for him to uncover. He made note not to voice that opinion out loud. As much as she seemed like an unconventional woman, he did not think she would appreciate being compared to a book.

"Thank you," she said, absent-mindedly fidgeting with her napkin.

"Was I too forward?" He asked.

"No," she said, shaking her head quickly. "I'm not used to going out, well not going out like this. Usually it's more of a bar hook-up, or a friend of a friend that our mutual friend set us up with, only to find out that we don't really click. Most of the time they're only interested in the 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' deal."

"I'm sorry?" He asked, the term completely lost on him.

"Sex Loki. Commitment isn't really a popular factor these days. Especially with college students," she said with a sigh. Loki suspected that her agitation was more towards the base nature of the men of her generation rather than her own experiences.

"So you are looking for a compatible partner?" He asked her.

"Not right now. I mean, it would be nice one day. Have I scared you off yet?"

"No. It takes a lot more than a potential marriage proposal to frighten me," he said with a small chuckle.

"So your mother isn't hounding you every other day?"

"I didn't say that. She tries still, but alas her attempts of matchmaking are in vain."

As much as he appreciated his dear mother in trying to set him up with a woman, all candidates did not appeal to him. Not in the slightest. Inarguably beautiful, they were the typical concoction of Asgardian ladies; concerned about the strength of their man, the gowns they wore, and what everyone thought of them. The only reason any woman considered going anywhere near him was because he was a prince, and with such a prestigious position any woman desperate for power would marry him simply for status. Another reason, and a reason that made him painfully bitter was because of Thor. The golden son, heir to the throne, wielder of Mjolnir and champion of Asgard was the man all women desired, and if marrying his younger, less appealing brother was a way to be close to the god of thunder then it was a fate a select few of Asgardian maidens were willing to impose upon themselves. He had never met one who actually had genuine interest in him. Magic was an unappealing trait in a man and his body lacked the muscle definition that women seemed to worship. Where Thor was the light, he was the dark. His brother the sun, and he the dark side of the moon, the shadows they were afraid of, did not understand and did not trust.

"Hey, earth to Loki!" Darcy called out to him, waving her hand in front of his face.

"My apologies. I believe my thoughts led me astray," he said, his entire focus returning to the woman in front of him. A woman who had accepted his company with no ulterior motive. "What was it that you were saying?"

"I was wondering if we'll ever find anything out here. I've lost count of how many times we've gone out into the middle of who-knows-where looking for who-knows-what," she said, swishing her wine glass around a few times before taking another sip.

"I cannot offer any comfort. Only that if you believe in what you do then do not give up until it is definite that you will not find what you are looking for," he said, recalling the same words his mother would tell him whenever he close to abandoning a more challenging task.

"Dude, you kidding me? 'Cannot offer any comfort' my ass. Did you do a counselling course or something?" She asked him.

"No. I had a wise mentor growing up," he replied.

"Lucky you," she said. "Wish I had one of those."

"The only thing she excels at more than advice is being my mother," he added.

She smiled at that but it didn't reach her eyes. Instead Loki saw the slightest glimmer of envy.

"That bothers you?"

"No, well not like you think. You're really lucky to have a mother who believed in you. Who told you to never give up and to kick your ass when you felt like giving up," she said.

"She is the only one who at least tries to understand me," he said, before frowning. "You imply that your relationships with your mother is not ideal?"

"I love her, don't get me wrong. She and I just never really got each other. She wanted her perfect daughter, cheerleader, straight A student, something she could be proud of. I didn't really care about being popular. I had my friends that got me more than my family, and school life was pretty good. Who cares if I wanted to wear something comfortable over what was 'in' at the time. I did okay at school. I passed. I didn't really date anyone because I wasn't desperate to go out with people like everyone else seemed to be. I just wasn't the daughter she had in mind and I haven't really spoken to her since I started working for Jane. Our last conversation was me telling her that I was moving to New Mexico. She wasn't too impressed, but that isn't anything new. Sorry...I didn't mean to throw you into the depths that is my sad parental relationship," she said, bringing her wine glass to her lips and taking a hearty gulp.

"Then I will spare you the details of my family," he said.

"You and you're dad I'm guessing," she said, placing the wine glass down.

"I will say that we don't see face to face. As with your mother, he does not understand me, and has rarely made an effort to try," he said. He paused, taking a moment to gauge her reaction. A part of him was conflicted in telling her. It was not like he owed her anything, even after she gave him her thoughts on how she saw her mother. He never discussed his feelings. He despised having them in the first place. If they were not there then he would not feel the cold sting of rejection every time Odin dismissed him, or the pang of jealously every time Thor was basked in the limelight while he was nothing but a shadow, ignored and forgotten.

"Well his loss then," she said. "It's what I always say to myself when I think too much into the whole ordeal back home."

"Do you not have a father?"

"Well sure I have one. Not that I've met him or anything," she said with a shrug. "If he didn't want to be in my life then I don't want him in it. I rather have someone who wanted to know me, rather than being obligated to."

Loki offered her a small smile. "Well then at least you accept what you have and don't expect anything."

"Better not to expect things to happen when there's a good chance it isn't going to happen," she said. "I would sometimes wonder what it would be like to be part one of those happy perfect families, but what's the point of wishing? Wow, totally made this dinner go down dreary lane."

"I wanted to know more about you, what matters to you. You can speak of whatever you wish dear," he said with sincerity.

"You are so different from any other guy I've ever met. It's so weird," she said, head shaking in disbelief.

"Different? Weird?"

"Not in a bad way. Definitely not in a bad way. You sit here and listen to me blab, and you don't make some excuse about having to go do something 'important' or there is some family emergency that you 'really' have to go sort out," she said with a smile. "And those are real life experiences of yours truly."

"Then those men were fools," Loki told her. "How can they expect to form a relationship if they do not make the effort to understand them?"

"Exactly! I'm glad you get me," she said. "For a while I thought I was going insane and that I was doing something wrong."

"I assure you. It is not you that is faulty," he said.

Darcy opened her mouth to voice her thanks when their food arrived, the steaming pasta laid out in front of them. Loki's eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight of the meal.

"You're meant to eat it, not stare at it," Darcy said with a teasing smile as she wrapped the pasta around her fork before placing it into her mouth. "God damn, that was hot," she added, fanning her mouth with her hand, cheeks going red. "I take it back. I'll stare at it for a while as well."

Loki chuckled, calling on the waiter to bring some ice water to their table.

"Thanks," she said after she downed the water quickly. "I'm certainly the classiest of the classy."

"Indeed, that would seem to be the case," he said with a smirk, and he was rewarded with a smile and an eye roll.

~o0o~

"I can say that this was a successful dinner," Darcy said cheerfully, walking with him down the streets poorly lit by the street lights. Their forms dipped in and out of pale illumination, passing a few other residents who were walking their dogs.

"Indeed. The food was good. Of course when we were able to eat it," he said. Darcy stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was hungry," she said in her defence.

"Well I would hope so, unless you make it a habit of burning your tongue."

"When it comes to good food there are very few things I wouldn't do for it," she said with a cheshire grin. "And you really didn't have to pay for my dinner."

"Isn't it custom that I pay?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Think of it as my appreciation for you keeping me company," he cut her off.

"Fine. Yeah. I can go with that," she said. In truth, she was a little relieved that he paid. Dinner would had made a pretty big dent in her budget but what was one night treating herself to something that didn't require a microwave to cook? Still, now she didn't have to worry too much about paying rent for the month.

They arrived at her front door, and she unlocked her door. "Thanks for walking me back, and bringing me to dinner in the first place."

"It has been an evening well spent," he said.

She turned around, coming face to face with his chest. For the first time Darcy realised how tall he was. While it was an inarguable fact that he was taller than the average man, but with him towering over her, the weak hallway light casting his shadow onto her, his height became so much more apparent.

"So I'll see you whenever?" She said, her mouth suddenly dry when she met his gaze, eyes a dark forest green that held a power over her that made it impossible to turn away.

A moment transpired between them before her back collided with the door, her hands gripping his button up shirt tightly, his hands on either side of her face. It wasn't sensual in sweet. It was desperate and bruising, and Darcy didn't know if she should stop this before it got a little out of hand.

"Let me take you tonight," she heard a breathless whisper in her ear, Loki's lips nipping at the soft skin beneath her ear.

All bets were off at that and she fiddled with the door handle that was digging into her hip until the door swung open and she dragged him inside, kicking it shut behind her.

* * *

**Thanks to all readers! Easter break is just around the bend and hopefully that is an opportunity to catch up on writing.  
**


End file.
